4 de Julio
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Y, como todo los años, no lloraba por abandono, sino por soledad. Mayoría UkUsa.


Summary: No lloraba por el abandono, sino por soledad.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si asi fuera habría mucho yaoi *O* (Pero oficial, no solo fanservice o_ó)

Pareja: Ligero UsaUk, mucho UkUsa xDu.

Espero lo disfruten, es algo depresivo o_ou. Hacía tiempo no publicaba nada, y que mejor que comenzar con un UsaUk! Quise hacer algo trágico o3o ya que la mayoría de los fics de ahora no me transmite nada Dx. Aunque este tampoco LOL. Y si leen los fics más viejos, verán que son unas preciosidades ;A;.

4 de Julio

Como cada año, se acercaba el 4 de Julio. Uno podía darse cuenta aún sin saber que se festejaba ya que Alfred siempre se encargaba de anunciarlo en todas partes y alardear sobre la fiesta que haría.

Siempre intentaban ir todas las naciones, menos _una_. Todos respetaban sus motivos y, por eso, jamás hablaban de lo grandiosa que estuvo la fiesta y lo horrible que sabía el pastel. Porque todos sabían que aún le dolía y sería demasiado cruel burlarse por eso. Ni siquiera Francia hacía eso ya que estaba mal. Pero Alfred sí.

Nadie conocía tan a fondo a Arthur como para atreverse a afirmar con plena seguridad que lloraba por la Independencia de América. Y se alegraba que nadie se metiera en ese asunto, porque saldría con los huesos rotos.

Porque, después de todos esos años, seguía llorando cada que se acercaba esa fecha. Porque aún no podía sobreponerse de toda la dicha que sintió y que en tan poco tiempo la perdiera. Y, como todos los años, no lloraba por el abandono, sino por soledad.

Se había acostumbrado a estar solo desde pequeño, que la gente pasara de él y que se acercaran para intentar conquistarle o someterle. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que se había encariñado mucho a _él_. Sabía perfectamente que no todo sería color rosa cuando América pasara a formar parte de sus colonias, pero tampoco imaginó que todo terminara tan…mal.

Pero, lo más doloroso de todo era saber que él era el único que sufría. Saber que Alfred estaría festejando con las demás naciones y burlándose de él y sus malditos sentimientos. Por eso siempre era tan frío con él los demás días, porque era su única forma de sentirse menos patético ante la persona que le hacía y sigue haciendo tanto daño todos los días. Vengarse con una frialdad e indiferencia. Porque era lo único que podía hacer, pero a veces sus sentimientos le traicionaban.

Y es que, si Alfred se encontrara en peligro, olvidaría inmediatamente todas las veces que han peleado, los insultos que se han dicho y aún más, con tal de ir inmediatamente a ayudarle, aun sabiendo que Alfred lo resolvería solo, sin ayuda de nadie._ Menos la de él_.

—Te golpeó duro el amor, ¿cierto? — Decía un elfo con cierta malicia, siendo ignorado por Arthur, aunque tenía un cierto rubor en sus mejillas... Y unas lágrimas a punto de estallar.

Como cada año, se acercaba el 4 de Julio. Los mismos sentimientos, el mismo dolor y la misma soledad. Pero, sabía que llegaría un día en que podría estar bien e incluso ir a la fiesta que Alfred daba. Ser** él** quien triunfe en esta batalla que se da cada año. Y esperaría ansiosamente ese día, sin importar que pasaran otros cien 4 de Julio más o derramara más lágrimas.

Fin

_Como fan UsaUk que soy, me encantan los fics depresivos pero más si tienen finales felices. Sé que este no tiene un final feliz y hacía años que no escribía o_ou, pero no pude evitarlo. Andaba un poco depresiva por el no tan sorpresivo abandono de mis amigos, como siempre, y la falta de interés que le ponen. En estos momentos son cuando más me siento identificada con Arthur. Por eso he de añadir que me gusta mucho Kirkland y es de mis personajes favoritos, solo opacado por una persona: Alfred Jones. Es demasiado awesome como para no amarlo ewé.._

_Eso es todo, si leyeron mi chorro mareador he de decir que gracias por la atención o3o LOL.._

_No me maten porque haya sido deprimente, no podía poner que de la nada se declaran, se casan y tienen un perro LOL. Siempre he visto al UsaUk como una relación donde se debe ir paso por paso, lentamente, curando las heridas mutuas que ambos se dejaron y aún no han sanado. Por eso no puedo escribir algo tan precipitado. ewé._

_¿Reviews? Acepto críticas 3!_


End file.
